Randy Cunningham/References
* Originally, Randy was supposed have had red hair, as seen on the show's Tumblr. ** Instead, his ginger hair color ended up being used in Howard's final concept, as Howard was originally meant to be dark-haired. ** It has been revealed that Randy's hair is naturally purple, not dyed. * Either he or Howard has an extra nipple, as stated in "30 Seconds to Math," or Randy is really bad at counting, or Randy has rather a twisted sense of humor. ** Randy is actually really good at math, as seen in "Escape from Detention Island." ** Neither boy has been shown to have more than two nipples in any of their shirtless appearances, e.g. in "On the Poolfront." * As revealed by Julian, and later confirmed by himself, Randy's real given name is "Randall." ** In some dubs Randy's name is changed to "Danny Cunningham." * The last name "Cunningham" is a Scottish or Northern English name of uncertain meaning, though it may be translated "coney" (= "rabbit")'s "home" or "village." This suggests Randy's father's family is of British origin. * He has a slight New York accent (his voice actor, Ben Schwartz was born in the Bronx), which might also explain why NomiRandy has a Boston accent, as some people believe that the two accents are opposite. ** Randy tends to use a deep heroic-y voice when talking to people as the ninja, although sometimes in the heat of battle or when he's panicking he forgets to do this. * Very little has been revealed about Randy's family, but it's confirmed in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit" that Randy has more than one parent, although he's never mentioned his father, though he has mentioned his mom a few times throughout the series. * He lives in a suburban house in Norrisville. ** Only his room, Bucky's, and Howard's have been seen on the show so far. ** In "Ball's Well That Friends Well" Randy moves next door to Howard. * He can play the keytar, as seen in "30 Seconds to Math." (This is another characteristic he shares with Ben Schwartz.) * He's a pretty good singer. * He claims to be good in solving riddles and was able to solve the puzzle leading to the doctor's notes in "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note." * He can write in cursive, as seen in "Last Stall on the Left" and "Brolateral Damage." * It's confirmed on the show's Tumblr that Randy is somewhat ambidextrous, although he mostly uses his right hand. * It's possible that Randy has synesthesia disorder, which is why he sees colorful doodles. * He has symptoms of ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder). * He has a "shnasty zone" where he has sights in his head that he wishes to get rid of (as of "Gossip Boy"). * As shown in "McFear Factor," Randy has alektorophobia, the fear of chickens and roosters. ** In contrast, Randy was laughing at freeing the chickens while learning "Ninja Air Fist." ** Throughout the series, Randy is seen crying six times, ** the earliest being in ninja camp where he teared up thinking about how he and howard used to play ninja together, ** next in mcfear factor where he stresses himself out by scaring himself by stating disturbing facts about chickens and roosters while being surrounded by them. ** breifly in rise of the planet of the roboapes where he cries somewhat possibly from the pressure at which the carousel is going thanks to the roboapes. ** in randy cunningham's day off he cries due to the immense pressure of flying while holding onto the missile. ** in escape from scrape city he cries when saying goodbye to Q.T. ** and finally in ball's well that friends well when bro fisting howard one last time. * In "Monster Drill" he learned how to respect others and do the "Air Fist" properly. * The first time he used the Ninja Rage was in "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch." * Without the suit, Randy can use a few of his Ninja abilities, like the Art of Disguise and the Earth Attack. * He has stage fright about rapping in "Hip Hopocalypse Now." * It is revealed that he is allergic to Mr. Weinerman's cologne in "Secret Stache." * He is not very good at lying, as seen in "Fudge Factory" when Howard called him a "truth-bag." * He and Howard have appeared in every episode. * Neither he nor Howard were ever stank'd, though Howard has transformed into a monster by other means, e.g., being possessed by the Tengu or being mutated by Soupsicles. * Randy has been mauled by a cat twice, once in "Shoob Tube" and a second time in "McOne Armed and Dangerous." * He was first seen wearing a suit in "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch." * He apparently has a slight crush on Theresa Fowler, opining that she "smells like rainbows." * On the other hand, he admits that he also finds Howard's sister, Heidi, attractive on occasion, saying she can be "pretty spicy." * Randy's suit's design looks similar to that of Strider Hiryu, a ninja assassin from a video game called Strider. * Randy is similar to Spider-Man and Cat-Noir in several ways. They're both teenagers, both unpopular in high school in their secret identities, both try to balance their normal lives with their superhero responsibility, and both enjoy making puns and wisecracks in the middle of their battles. * A lot of the fans think Randy, Danny from Danny Phantom and Jake from American Dragon: Jake Long are alike and have many aspects in common, such as dark, spiky hair, only their friends and some family knowing about their alter ego, and fighting evil. Because of this, a lot of fans write fan-fictions and draw fan-art that include all three of them and called them the "Secret Trio." ** Some fans, in order to complete the trifecta of Disney, Nickelodeon, and Cartoon Network, occasionally include Juniper Lee (of The Life & Times of Juniper Lee) as a fellow secret warrior of the supernatural. *Randy has hit his head 487 times in the series thus far. Category:Character Trivias Category:Randy Cunningham Information Category:Main Characters Category:References